Various aspects disclosed herein relate to methods of controlling the current profile and thereby controlling the metal deposition on substrates as they enter electroplating solutions. The current profile is the current delivered to the substrate as a function of time while the substrate is being immersed in the electroplating solution. Because the substrate is tilted from the horizontal plane during immersion in many implementations, the substrate is generally not instantaneously immersed. Instead, the substrate gradually becomes more immersed as it is lowered into the electrolyte. In some embodiments, the time for immersion represents a significant fraction of the total time for electroplating metal onto the substrate.